It's Crystal Clear
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Some things are supposed to happen, they're supposed to take place. Hinata must understand this as she is pulled into a new era after her kingdom's gruesome fall, and Kiba, poor Kiba didn't know what hit him. KibaHina *** My first story***
1. Please don't

"Lady Hinata, you have two young princes here who would like to court you. Where would you like me to tell them to wait?" A middle aged maid spoke after bowing. A young girl, about thirteen years old, sat in a chair that was too large for her small frame. "Hmm, tell them to leave and that I don't want to be courted." She spoke in a haughty tone. She ran her nimble fingers through her silky shoulder length, indigo hair. "B-but Lady?! W-wouldn't you like to ask your father-" "You came to me with this sily problem, not my father so I will fix it. If my father wishes to dispose of you then so be it." Lady Hinata said angrily. Her pearl eyes, speckled with lavendar and silver, narrowed wishing for the maid to protest again. "A-ah, y-yes ma'am, uh Mi'Lady I will o- oblige t-to your request." The maid bowed quickly before she scampered out of the large and furnished room. Hinata sighed and stood, stretching as she did so. She walked out of the room, her long elegant dress lightly sweeping across the clean wood floor. She strod into the dining area and adressed the maid who was cleaning of the ornaments hanging on the dark colored walls, "Fix me a snack I am hungry." This maid knew better than to argue and simply nodded begore hurrying to the kitchen to make one of Lady Hinata's favorite snacks. Loosely swirled dough that was baked with cinnamon and sweet icing. It was an accidental dish that almost cost her the job, but the Lady had taken a liking to it. Hinata grew tired of waiting and exited the room. As she was walking down the hall examining the expensive and ancient decorations a maid came running down the hall toward her. "Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata!" Hinata decided to answer her because if she heard that annoying voice yell her title one more time, someone was getting beheaded and it wouldn't be her. "What! Why does everyone think I want to bothered today!?" Hinata growled at the frightened out of breath maid. "Very sorry Lady but your father wants to see you immediatly." The maid gasped out. Hinata grimaced, "Fine you can leave now." Hinata snapped. The maid bowed and walked away swiftly. Hinata stomped her foot and walked to her father's study. ****Part 2**** "Naruto...hey Naruto wake up!" A head emerged from under wool blankets, blonde spikey hair laying glat on his head, " What Kiba!? I'm trying to sleep!" Naruto whispered loudly. I rolled my eyes and tugged the covers again. "Come on, let's go explore somewhere. This is so boring." I complained. Naruto sat up and wiped the sleep from his blue eyes. "Okay Kiba, please tell me this is a joke? You wake me up- rather rudely- at two in- "Six" "the morning and want to go explore some old dusty part of Japan?" He asked in disbelief. "Yes." He groaned and got out of bed. "I better be eating a juicy cheeseburger on this trip or me and you, gonna have problem and a situation." Naruto said as he pulled on his ratty low top sneakers, since he went to bed fully dressed. We tip-toed out of our assigned rooms and down the emergency staircase and outside...where it was raining. I grimaced and pulled on the hood of my usual grey hoodie, unfortuntly Naruto's jacket didn't have a hood. Naruto turned to me and glared. "Heh, sorry dude, I didn't know it was raining." Naruto being the most cheerful person in the world, smiled and said,"Just lead the way to the first burger place and let's go." I nodded and we began looking for a cheap fast food. *-*Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's kinda short.


	2. Why is This Happening?

After we got enough burgers to last us a lifetime and enough BigRed and orange flavored Fanta, we began walking.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto started," can we take a bus to where ever you want to explore because my favorite shoes are soaked."

Instinctivly I looked down at my black and red vans and to his converse. Mine were wet but not soaked, but by how I could feel the icy cold liquid wetting my socks, it wouldn't be long before they were.

"Yeah, when we find a bus stop." I said trying to avoid any large puddles that would further ruin my shoes.

Naruto grabbed my arm and a second later we were running across the street toward a vacant bus stop that, thankfully, had a cover over us. We were standing there for a while, both of us shifting from foot to foot impatiently. I mean, the bus schedule was on the side of the wall. It said a bus would be coming at seven forty-five. I glanced at my watch; eight ten. What kind of bus ran twenty-five minutes late?

****Part2****

"Do you understand Hinata? I don't want this to happen again, I am the king so if your maids don't come to me, you come to me."

"Yes father, I understand and please forgive me for my insolence."She said as she curtsied.

She stood up straight, as every Hyuga should, and opened her father's study door. As she prepaired to walk out, she could hear frantic, frightened voices. "Protect Lady Hinata!"

King Hiashi came out right after Hinata and yelled a name so loud the gods would have been able to hear it.

"Neji!"

A tall young man was running at full speed toward his uncle and cousin, he had long chestnut brown hair worn in the traditional Hyuga way and similar eyes to Hinata only more grey.

"What is happening Neji!?" Hinata said in a way that was supposed to be calming but you could hear her calm exterior cracking.

"The Akatsuki and Sound are trying to inflitrate our kingdom walls, we must hide Lady Hinata quickly before they find a way inside." Neji spoke respectfully.

Hiashi nodded and pushed her toward Neji, he gave Neji a look as to say " protect her with your life" then activated his byakugan. Neji pulled Hinata away and they both ran down the hall swiftly. Hinata looked behind her and saw her father facing off against two opponents; one blonde, one red haired. She could already see the sweat on his brow from over exhaust. She turned away, she would probably break away from Neji and go help him if she looked again.

They reached the end of the hallway when Neji turned around and suddenly stopped. Hinata tugged at his arm and hissed," come on we must hide!" She looked behind to where Neji seemed to be looking at and gasped. An Akatsuki cloak.

"Neji, Neji hurry please! We must run brother!" He ignored her, that was when she started to try and move him herself.

The man was walking closer and closer and she was tempted to just kneel on the ground and asked to be spared, but she would not condemm her nor Neji to that fate.

"D-d- don't c-come any c-c-closer!" Hinata screeched.

She continued to strugglw with trying to pull Neji from his rooted spot. Suddenly Neji made a gurrgling sound and blood erupted from his troat. Hinata was silent and horrified as she watched him fall to the ground with a loud thump. His eyes wide with horror. She stumbled away and tears filled her exotic eyes.

"Please leave me alone." Hinata whispered as she clenched her fist.

He walked closer to her and his bloody red eyes spun. She looked at him and suddenly felt all the energy in her body leave her. She slumped to the ground with saliva escaping her mouth she heard only a few words before she welcomed the cold, never ending darkness

"Sleep Hime. Sleep."

**-*-*Okay, I decided to post the second chapter before my stuff died. I promise that the chapters will get longer. I hope you guys review even though I only expect a few. I don't really mind what you put in the reviews as long as your giving me good critisism. If you just want to nag abput how bad it is I don't wanna hear it. I hope you enjoyed and look for the next chapter tommorrow.**-*-*


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto! Wake up the bus is here." I shook Naruto's slumped over form and I heard him groan lowly. I kinda felt bad for waking him up so early. He stood up and we both climbed on the bus while dropping our money into the the small machine. The bus lurched forward then starting driving on the street. After about ten minutes the bus stopped jerkily. The bus driver coughed loudly and stabbed his cancer stick on the steering wheel.

"Get the hell off, this is the only stop." He said hoarsely.

I looked out the window and saw trees, trees and yep you guessed it. Trees. Naruto shared my look of disbelief.

"Uh, just drive us back to the bus stop." I said tiredly. The bus driver hacked once again then turned to fully look at us.

"Sure, if you can pay that fee and maybe about twenty more bucks for wastin' my damn time," he said,"unless you wanna pay me with something else?" He wiggled his eyebrows and both my face and Naruto's face transformed into disgusted grimaces. That was when we finally noticed that we, surprisingly, were the only people on the bus.

Naruto grabbed my upper arm abruptly and began to drag my shocked form to the bus door.

"You know what, we're just gonna leave." We scrambled off the bus and could hear the man's laugh as the doors closed. I was pissed. We were wet, we left most of out food on the bus, and we couldn't even get a decent bus ride!

"What the _fuck_ is so hard about trying to have some fun huh? I was bored, didn't have anything to do and just wanted to get out of that stuffy room.! Now look, we're lost and I'm wet and cranky as hell!" I yelled. Naruto just stood looking in the other direction then spoke,

"Uh, Kiba..?"

I whirled on Naruto angrily.

"What?! You gonna complain some more? I'm tired of hearing it okay. I realized it was a fuckin stupid idea!" I knew taking it out on Naruto wouldn't help but it sure did make me feel better.

"Nah man, look at this shit." I walked over to where he stood and understood his amazed voice.

It was a castle. A fuckin _Castle_ stood high off the ground. It was riddled with holes and was crumbling; both the castle itself and the protective wall around it. Naruto's mouth was hanging open as low as mine. I, on the inside, was brimming with excitement at our new discovery.

"Let's go down there." I said practically jumping up and down. Naruto looked at me incredulously for a moment or two before shaking his head.

"No, no. I refuse to go down there. There could be anything down there, and the fucking ceiling is collapsing before your very eyes let me remind you, and there could be some kind of dark avenging robot demon." Naruto rambled. I sighed and grabbed Naruto 's shoulder.

"Dude, No avenging robot is going to come after you okay? Stop watching so many Men in Black movies."

Naruto sighed, looked at the castle then back at me.

"Okay man, but I swear if I die because of that robot demon, I will haunt you for the rest of you your miserable life. Because you will be miserable without me. I will be a worse cockblock than Hana ever was." He threatened.

I shuddered at the thought of Hana.

"Okay, come on then." Then we started down the steep hill to the castle.

Okay thank you for reading and please review so that my writing can get better. I hope you liked it and again REVIEW! Ja ne ;)


	4. Save me

Sup, it's OokamiHime here and I am bringing you an unscheduled update. I hope that you enjoy and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

Her head hurt.

It hurt bad.

That was the first thing that Hinata comprehended when she woke up. She groaned and her hand clutched her head. She opened her eyes and thanked the gods that it wasn't sunny. It was actually cloudy and gray in the sky. She sat up and looked around slowly to avoid making her splitting headache worse. The castle was...horrible! There were vines crawling up the wall of the castle and large gaping holes riddled the protective wall and the castle itself. As Hinata used the fountain she was next to, to pull her up she couldn't help but to think something was wrong. All she remembered was being called to her father's study then screaming. After that, everything was blurry and distorted in her mind.

She walked shakily to the doorway that led to the inside of the castle and noticed something odd. Her hand reached up timidly and grabbed at her hair. Oily strands met her fingers and Hinata could tell that her hair was not the normal length that she was used to. It was long; all the way to her back and right above her behind. The dress she was wearing was awfully tight and when Hinata looked down she could have fainted. Cleavage. Peaking out of her once floor sweeping dress was cleavage. Hinata tore her mind off of her newly aquired assets and she walked slowly to into the doorway and to her father's study.

It was dark and she could barely see anything, but she continued to walk in the direction of the room. She pushed open the door and gagged at the sight. Dark colored liquid was splashed hazardly on the wall behind her father's desk and the chair was thrown across the room. She looked around and a scream erupted from her sore scratchy throat. A skeleton was propped against the, though that is not what scared her. It was the clothes on the skeleton.

Her father's robe.

Tears blurred Hinata's vision and she stumbled out of the room.

'M-my fa-father...why d-did this h-happen?' She thought as she ran pass the fountain and toward the large hedge that seperated the kingdoms. The small slippers in her feet slipped off but Hinata paid no mind to it. A sudden thought then occured to Hinata's distraut mind.

'The Sand Kingdom is close! I can ask them for help, we are on good terms after all.'

Hinata,when close enough, ran straight into the hedge. Branches snagged on her dress creating rips and tears, they scratched at her face and yanked at her long hair. Her tear-streaked face lightened when she reached the edge of the thicket. With one final step, Hinata yanked herself out and fell with her hands trust out in front of her to take the impact. She kneeled on her hands and knees and gasped and chocked for breath. she was tired and her whole body was aching and stinging now.

She glance up at the sound of someone else's breathing and felt her chest constrict. Her pearl eyes met brown wild eyes and Hinata felt safe. She only got to see two arms rush out to her as her vision blurred once again and she collapsed in exhaustion.

'I'm tired of sleep.'

##_ Annnnnd CUT!_ Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you like it. I will try to update this weekened and also add another chapter to LLW. Review please, I would like some ideas on what I could do next even though I have already written everything out. Again hope you enjoyed. Ja ne;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's Ookami here! If you are reading this story than I am so sorry for not updating. Things have been hectic and I've been going to the doctor alot lately. That, though, is not a good excuse for neglecting my story. Again, I am sorry and please review so that I know I'm doing a good job!

I looked at Naruto with alarmed eyes. What the heck!? Him and Naruto had been going down the hill when all of a sudden some girl had jumped from the hedge.

She had fallen on her hands and knees and looked exhausted. Before she could collapse I had rushed forward to catch her. I looked down at her as she slept and had to admit one thing.

She was beautiful. Even with all the cuts and bruises and the messy hair she looked fantastic. I guess I might have been staring too intently because Naruto shook my shoulder roughly.

"Dude, don't stare like that, you looked possesed." Naruto said crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and set the girl down on the soft grass. She stirred slightly but otherwise stayed asleep.

I sighed and held my head. This 'adventure' was getting a little too weird for me.

" What do you think we should do? We can't just leave her and taking her back to the hotel would be a little too suspicous don't you think?" I asked, hoping that Naruto would have some kind of good idea. He put his finger to his chin and closed his eyes.

"Well, we could send a note or somethin' to the hotel saying that we were called home. Then we could take her with us."

I looked at Naruto in disbelief. How the hell were we supposed to get a ride to the airport, much less get on a plane with a sleeping cut up girl with us? We'd be arrested for something like assualt or worse. I shook my head and stood uop from my crouched position.

"No, we should look around here for her home or some help." I suggested. Naruto shrugged and motioned toward the indigo haried girl.

" Should we carry her with us or just leave her and hope nothing gets here while we're gone." I frowned at Naruto and picked the girl up, putting her on my back.

"God, your stupid man. Why do you open your mouth sometimes?" I ask with a shake of my head. Naruto rubbed his whiskered cheek before grinning stupidly.

"Because the world likes when handsome men can say smart stuff. And it just so happens I'm handsome and say smarty stuff." He bellowed striking a pose that made me think of that bowl cut guy that went to our rival school. I shuddered at the thought of the Green Devil.

Uh..what youthful _horror_!

When Hinata woke up she was only briefly aware she was being carried before she screamed. She squirmed out of the hands holding her thighs and was abrutly dropped onto the hard ground.

"Ow.." She groaned. When she looked up, she saw an alarmed face above hers. Her eyes widened.

"Shit! Sorry about that. I didn't think you'd be awake." He spoke reaching out a hand to help her up. She shyed away from his hand and looked at his features. He had wild brown hair that fell in spikes around his ears and neck. He had dark brown eyes that oddly reminded her of a dog. His cheeks were decorated with a weird tattoo that was red and shaped as fangs. He had a strong jaw line and tan skin that made her think he spent alot of time outside.

She stood up on her own, albeitly with a little trouble. She then noticed a second person. He had bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that look as if they reflected the blue sea. He had a small grin on his tan face and he also had weird markings on his cheeks.

Whisker marks that with his grin, reminded her of a cunning fox. Unconsiously, she backed away from both of the boys.

"Where am I? Are you enemies of the Hyuuga castle!?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Both boys seemed shocked at hearing her voice. They looked at eachother and that was when she ran in the opposite direction.

Kiba was surprised when the light weight girl had jerked out his grip and fell to the ground. He was even more amazed when she looked at him.

Such beautiful eyes.

She had spoken and her soft voice had him in wonderland. Though he quickly snapped out of it when he saw the girl begin to run back in the direction of the hedge. He shouted 'Hey!' but she continued to run. Kiba, of course, wasn't too worried because even it he waited another minute before running after her than he would catch her. Him and Naruto both were on the track team at their school. He took off behind her and Naruto was hot on his trail. He sped up, and to avoid having to tackle the delicate looking girl to the ground, he simply ran ahead of her to block her path. She let out a small yelp and skidded to a stop to make sure not to crash into him.

Kiba put his hands up as it to surrendar.

"We're not here to hurt you okay, we wanna help."

HaHaHa! Ookami-san gonna stop right here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm not really sure when the next update will be but bare with me. An update for LLW will be ready in a bit K. Please review and sorry for any mistakes. I'm wanted to hurry and get this chapter outta the way. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey it's OokamiHime and I am really sorry for not updating. I have been on punishment and am typing this in secret...at school. Enjoy and REVIEW!

Hinata looked warily at the boy who stood in front of her. He looked mighty sincere and his friend didn't look really mean either. He held his hands up as if to surrender and Hinata relaxed her guard slightly. She nodded her head at his words and slumped down on the ground.

He slowly walked toward her then sat down in front of her.

"So let's get the basics out the way. What's your name?" He questioned. Hinata breathed in deeply before answering truthfully.

"Uh, H-Hinata."

The boy nodded his head before introducing himself.

"My name's Kiba and this retard here is Naruto." He said in a deep baritone. She blushed and bowed.

"Nice to m-meet you. I-I'm sorry for r-running. I thought y-you were e-enemies." Kiba laughed, which shocked her, and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Heh, if I were you and saw two guys running after me, I'd be scared too." He joked. Naruto rolled his eyes before addressing the problem they faced at the moment.

"Um, has anyone else noticed that we are in the middle of nowhere with an injured girl with us?" Kiba glared up at Naruto and turned back to Hinata with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hinata did something happen, did someone hurt you?" He asked, his eyes scanning over the cuts and bruises on her bare arms.

She nodded her head and tears blurred her vision once again.

"My kingdom was attacked and I think that I'm the only survivor. M-My father is d-dead." She answered in a watery voice.

Kiba's eyes widened and he scooted closer to Hinata. he glanced up at Naruto who shared his look of shock.

"Um, Hinata where is your kingdom?" He asked quietly. She wiped her pearl colored eyes and looked around before pointing at the broken down castle that Naruto had remarked on. Kiba nodded before standing to talk to Naruto. He lowered his voice as he spoke.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"I think that we should take her to a hospital and let them deal with her wacky story." Kiba shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Hinata who stared longingly at the dreary castle.

"Naruto, I think that we should believe her. I mean, the evidence is right in front of our faces." He argued.

"No dude, that is a freakin land mark from some different era and she needs to go a mental institute or something because, I can't believe this story."

Kiba sighed and shook his head stubbornly.

"Naruto, we've heard crazier. Remember that chem teacher, the guy that was possessed by a snake demon? You didn't believe him at first but when you saw that snake thing come out of his mouth you sure reconsidered."

Kiba had apparently convinced Naruto because he soon sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll trust you and that girl but if that fucking demon robot comes for me..."He let his sentence trail off and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, cock block and all that jazz." He answered with a wave of his hand. He bent down to Hinata, who had been staring at them suspiciously, and helped her up.

"Okay Hinata, we need to take you to a clinic or something to get those cuts checked out-"

"No!"

Kiba looked at her startled for a moment before asking why.

"B-because I need to go back to my castle and get something, I-I need to have it with me, it's really important." Even though Hinata had spoken with only a few cracks in her voice, both Naruto and Kiba could see the pure terror in her eyes of having to go back to her destroyed home.

Kiba nodded and let her lean her weight on him.

"Okay let's go"

9090909

Hey guys, please don't kill me. I know it's been a while but I'm back now. LLW will be updated probably tom.

PS. I got a not very nice review from someone who apparently didn't like how I used cliffhangers. To them I say,

I don't care how you want _me_ to write _my_ stories. I didn't ask for a co-author and if you decide to not read my story anymore then that's fine, I'd rather you not review at all. If I need someone to help me plan and write my stories then maybe I'll ask you but until then, keep your suckish, rude comments to yourself.

Now, if you weren't that person and just had to suffer through that rant then I'm sorry, I hope that you enjoyed and please leave a review

Ja ne ;3


End file.
